February 29
by ThoughtsInMyMind
Summary: "You used to tell me your grandma Padme would say that February 29th was a special day. You met Rey four years ago today and your whole world lit up. Are you going to wait another four years to tell her how you feel? Because by then it might be too late." (Modern AU; One-shot)


**A/N: I do not own Star Wars, the original idea of these characters and the universe they live in. Just another fan sharing a thought in their mind.**

* * *

He met her on February 29, 2016. It was a leap year. That was leap day. She had relocated from the Resistance Hospital Group in London to the New York location, her first time in the United States and away from home. He learned from his grandmother about all the magical surprises a single day could bring, and how special the 29th day of the second month of the year was between she and his grandfather; a special date that only occurred once every four years.

Ben Solo's reputation had formed long before he was even born. This was because he belonged to a very influential clan. The most famous name you'd learn from history books was _Skywalker_. At the brink of a world war, hope in the Republic was in short supply. Rogue combatant Anakin Skywalker altered the outcome of the war by pledging allegiance to the enemy, the Galactic Empire, only to reveal he had been a spy for the other side all along. Leveraging on this hand and with the intelligence he acquired, his squadron, the Jedi Master Infantry, single-handedly broke into the empire's base and took down their leader, Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine and his men of Order 66. The Galactic Empire surrendered to the Rebellion and restored peace to the Republic. Skywalker was proclaimed a hero. His legacy would be bound in history books forever.

The day he returned home, Anakin proposed to his childhood sweetheart, esteemed senator Padme Amidala. They married on February 29, 1956 - 12 years after meeting for the first time on the same day in the summer of '44. Anakin and Padme welcomed twins three years after their marriage, Luke, who like his father before him forged a heroic path of his own in the field of medicine and Leia, who followed her mother's path into politics, later earning a seat in the senate office. Sadly, one day when Padme and Anakin took a quick trip to visit some old friends across the country, the plane's engine failed, and the couple lost their lives together on that tragic day. The day was February 29, 1968. Since their children were still young, they had been arranged to be taken in by family friends – Anakin's best friend Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi would take Luke to live with his father's relatives in the countryside, while Leia would be adopted by Padme's closest confidant senator Bail Organa and be raised just outside the city suburbs. It was better to keep the twins separated as they were merely adolescents barely peeking into their formative years with assets and inheritances tied to their names. Surely shady figures would be coming for them at a chance to obtain their fortunes. When Luke and Leia reunited as adults, the siblings continued to honor their parent's legacy and family name, each finding success in their adult lives.

When Leia had married war hero captain Han Solo, their relationship was the topic of interest for many years. As soon as the world found out they were expecting, all eyes were more than ever glued to the young couple. Ben Solo was born in 1984, a leap year, though just a month shy of the 29th of February. There was no more war, the dark times had been left behind where it rightfully should be. He grew up in the spotlight, the whole world wanting to know what his future would hold. Eventually, the media stopped pointing a camera at the young Solo boy as he had decided to take up a path behind the spotlight. Ben found interest in his uncle Luke's world of medicine and healthcare. True to his upbringing, Ben would become an expert cardiologist.

This brings us to February 29, 2016. Ben's residency for his final years of graduate school was assigned at the Resistance Hospital New York. Immediately after he graduated, they expanded their facility and created a brand-new cardiology center with Solo being appointed among the first doctors to practice there. This was only two years prior and already his team had built a reputable hospital for the best patient care in the Tri-State area.

With his upbringing, Ben was a man of order and sought balance. There was no room for error, and there was always a plan to follow. His demeanor was at best forthright, though was respectful and polite. At 32 years old, he didn't have much of a life outside of the hospital as his career was just at the beginning and the pressure of living up to the Skywalker name was something he didn't take lightly. He had his 'juvenile period' during his 4th year in undergraduate school. His roommate Armitage Hux, though now a successful oncologist, was a bad influence on Ben. At least he thought, despite Hux's horrible direction, Ben was able to say he got to experience parties, dating, and a 'carefree' life even for just a year or two. These days, he had a reputation of being a workaholic; rumors spreading around that he never left the building, never ate or slept. Was just a working drone. Ben decided long ago when he started the last couple years of residency before obtaining his license that he would dedicate his life to his career, losing all hope for a future outside of those four walls. That all changed when she arrived.

He saw a memo a week ago from his Uncle Luke's colleague who worked in the Resistance Group London location about a new transfer who would join the cardiology department. She was a recent graduate and although very experienced, the London location didn't have an opening in their cardiology wing, while New York still a new wing did. Ben made a mental note to say hello to this new colleague as he knew they would be working closely together because of the already small team they had, so a simple introduction was needed to be established. Seeing a name on paper or reading data only did so much. Not until he put a face to a name that he could fully accept given information. He didn't think much of it except for taking it at face value and would have to wait until he'd arrive at work Monday morning about an hour before the first shift started.

~.~.~.~

Rey Tano was nothing like Ben would have ever expected. In his 32 years of life, and he's seen a lot of people; met unique individuals. But this particular woman had an effect on him that he could not diagnose, which caused disharmony in his usually organized brain. Yet she also ignited a flame within him, something he never knew existed. While her physique didn't go unnoticed to Ben – she was slim but toned, with light brown hair and an average height for a petite woman of her size – it was her eyes that enticed him the most (her lips a close second). Those hazel spheres peered into the crowd and he could have sworn they twinkled as she introduced herself. Though there were about 30 people in the room, Ben felt he and Rey were the only two beings and that her twinkle was meant for him.

Unfortunately, socializing for Ben didn't come easy. Known as the working man around the hospital, he rarely found time to socialize with colleagues. The best he could do was the few minutes in the morning with anyone in the break room waiting for the coffee to brew, or with his nurses at the reception desk while they awaited test results. Which is why Ben really only knew and frankly cared about the pre-built team assigned to him the first day – Dr. Poe Dameron, a fellow cardiologist who worked along side and was hired with Ben after their residency, and nurses Finn Storm, Rose Tico and Kaydel Connix, the most enduring people in the world who looked after Ben and Poe's patients. It's not that people found Ben intimidating – although his known family status was always a surprise when people met him – but they knew he was a diligent worker, so they never bothered for small talk with him. Frankly, he didn't mind because he lacked in the socialization area. Though at this moment he wanted nothing more than to talk to this new person, Rey. Naturally, an approachable and might he add pretty being like her, Rey was swarmed with people crowded around to personally greet her. Realizing he'd have no real chance, he finished his morning cup of coffee and proceeded to start his day, leaving before saying hello to anyone.

Settling into his usual routine, Ben wasted no time in preparing for a day full of seeing patients, doing write-ups, and on this day, visit family. His mother had texted to remind him to pay a visit to his grandparents at the Takodana Memorial Park, but other than that he concluded that the day would be just like any other.

Or so he thought.

After his first appointment Ben was finishing a write up for his patient, a little boy who needed to be administered a pacemaker for his irregular arrhythmias, when a knock was heard from his door. Oddly, everybody usually messaged him or called his office phone should they request his presence. The only two people who would ever physically stop by were Poe and his mother, the latter whom seldom visited his place of work. While Poe was one of Ben's closest friends, often he would schedule to meet with patients in his morning blocks so he could clear his afternoons for paperwork and socializing with colleagues. So that couldn't be his friend since it was well into the morning rush of outpatient visits. Curious as to whom it was at his door, Ben spoke.

"It's open."

As he finished typing the last details of his report, the door had opened and shut. He looked up from his computer and standing in front of him was the new employee.

He didn't know how long he had been staring at her, but he knew it was too long when she had to clear her throat to free him of his daze.

"Hi, I didn't get to meet you this morning at the meeting. Just wanted to introduce myself," she spoke. "I'm Rey." She smiled, holding out her hand for him.

Ben had never felt nervous once in his life. Exams? Piece of cake. Giving his first diagnosis? Easy. Meeting Rey for the first time alone in his office? He felt like vomiting.

Slowly but surely, he rose from his seat and ambled around his desk to shake her hand. That soft touch, so electrifying, forced a burst of energy up his spine.

"I'm Ben," he said. "Sorry, I meant to introduce myself, but I was running late to my first appointment of the day, and you had quite a crowd around you."

If he thought the twinkle he saw in her eyes was the most beautiful thing, her laugh was like a sonata in his ears.

"I'm no rock star, but it was nice to be welcomed," she giggled.

"Are you settling in nicely?" he made small talk.

"Oh yeah, this is a great hospital. The London one is nice too, but you can't beat living in a city like New York!"

"Yeah, it's true to its name, the City That Never Sleeps," he chortled.

"What I'd really like to do is see a play. Know of any good ones out right now?"

"Ah… I'm the wrong person to ask. I don't get out much," Ben shared.

A tint of pink had crawled up his cheeks and around his ears. He couldn't even come up with an answer to her question because he really didn't keep up with the latest culture. She must have thought he was a hermit.

She noticed his flushed face and smiled to herself.

"Well we should fix that sometime," she proposed.

Instead of reading what was happening and taking the bait, Ben Solo failed at this social interaction. A straight-A student when it came to the books, but a basket case in personal affairs. Subsequently, he stood up from leaning on his desk and straightened his lab coat.

"I know it's your first day here and it's a pretty big place. So, if you need anything or need to find someone, just message on the group chat or call their extensions. Trust me you've got a great team in the cardiology department. We're like a little family." He offered a soft smile and nodded curtly at her.

This was Rey's cue to make her way out. She smiled once again and thanked Ben for the welcome, shutting his door and walking back to her office, chuckling as she shook her head, sighing to herself.

Ben had thought Rey's introduction at his office would be the only detour that day, but it was just the start. He swore at himself for ruining a perfectly good moment to talk to her alone for the first time, attempting to get to know her but instead chickened out and practically shooed her away.

It was an unusually slow day for appointments, though Ben always took the opportunity in his spare time to either catch up on work or do some research for his uncle. After visiting his grandparents during his lunch hour, he arrived back at the hospital and headed up to the fourth floor to get back to his computer. He was walking down the hall just a few steps towards his office door when she stopped him again.

"Ben! We missed you at lunch. Did you have back-to-back's?" Rey wondered.

She was walking back with Poe from the cafeteria.

"I ran a quick errand, but traffic was heavy. Had to get back quick. Got a mountain of paperwork waiting at my desk," he replied.

"Rey, I know you're new here, but if there's one thing you should know, Ben Solo's the poster child for what it means to be a workaholic," Poe smacked Ben heartily on his shoulder.

Poe being Ben's best friend was the only guy who wasn't immediately intimidated by Ben's demeanor or family status. While Finn, Rose and Kaydel knew of Ben's approachable side, they still tried to be professional at work with their superior. Not Poe, though. He was like a brother, the closet thing in fact, and didn't hesitate to act like one to Ben when they were on the job.

"Is that so?" Rey said amusingly.

"Yeah, people swear he's half cyborg or something because the man rarely eats or sleeps," Poe snickered.

"Well you eat like a garbage truck for both of us, Dameron," Ben kidded. This made Rey laugh. God he could listen to her laugh all day and not get tired of it.

"Alrighty well back to work kids. Ben, your mom says to call her!"

With that Poe marched off. Rey stood with Ben in the empty hallway in brief silence.

"Have a nice lunch?" He again attempted to make small talk.

"For a cafeteria, that was some pretty good chicken," she nodded. "You sure you're not hungry? I can grab some fruit for you really quick if you'd like."

"Oh, no it's alright. I have a protein smoothie packed. I should be good for a while. Thank you though."

Another beat passed between them. "Well, I should get back to work then," she said.

"Right," he nodded.

While his door was just two steps in front of him, he was trying to be polite and let her walk away first. He didn't want to be brushing her off a second time that day by walking away before her. However, they were both still standing in place.

"Um… Ben?"

"Y-yes?"

"That's my office," she pointed behind the door he was blocking.

He turned around and sure enough the nameplate next to the door read '_R. Tano_.'

Ben was surprised.

"I guess we're neighbors," he said.

"Yeah, well. Solo, Tano… Last names," she giggled.

_Wow, you're an idiot_, he thought to himself. Of course he knew the rooms were in alphabetical order. Shoo her away and then look like a dumbass. _Nice one, Solo_.

He politely stepped aside and opened her door for her. She smiled warmly and walked past him to occupy her space. As he turned towards his door she paused before closing hers and looked up at him with that smile that made his insides liquify.

"Don't be a stranger now."

The rest of the afternoon went uneventful for Ben. He was able to finish paperwork for all his patients as well as prepare for his next day's appointments. Ben was about to call it a day at around 6 PM when his uncle Luke had sent him an email request to assist him on a research paper. Ben, not wanting to disappoint his uncle, accepted and settled back into his seat behind his desk to edit the research paper his uncle was planning to publish in the scientific journal.

~.~.~.~

It was nearing 8 PM when Rey had finished filling out the rest of the paperwork that needed to be turned in to HR the following morning. Overall, she'd say her first day at her new place of work went well.

Rey Tano lived in London her entire life. While she didn't have a good childhood – her parents had abandoned her at a fire station, and while she had gotten adopted at the age of 5, her adopted father tragically died in a car accident and a couple years after her adopted mother of a heart problem, bringing her back into the foster system until she aged out at 18 – she worked harder than she ever could to pave herself a better more purposeful life. She excelled in her studies, deciding to become a cardiologist and help people rebuild their hearts. Rey worked at the Resistance Hospital Group in London for her specialized training residency. Her mentor, Dr. Amilyn Holdo had high hopes for her, though when she graduated and obtained her license, there was no immediate opening for a cardiology specialist at their establishment. Not wanting to lose Rey to another hospital group, Dr. Holdo called in a favor to their New York location and excitedly offered Rey a position overseas. Though she would miss living in the one place she had known all her life, Rey couldn't deny the excitement of starting this new chapter of her life.

She moved to New York on the last weekend of February and Monday morning she reported to the hospital at 7 AM to meet the staff she'd be working with in her new home. Rey was very nervous since she didn't know a single person. Holdo had told her about the wonderful staff and that she would be in good hands. Still, that didn't stop her jitters for being the new girl on the team. The head of the department, Dr. Lando Calrissian, was speaking briefly before calling her to up to introduce herself. For the first five minutes she was nervously shaking her leg and fiddling with her thumbs. When her name was called, she looked up at her boss, breathed deeply and slowly made her way to the podium. He gave her an encouraging nod and gestured for her to take center stage. She turned to the crowd of nearly 30 employees – thankfully it was only a meeting for their department and not the entire hospital - almost ready to hurl all over the people in front of her. That was until someone in the crowd caught her eye. He was a brooding man, with deep black locks and a stern but gentle face. She looked at him and smiled, feeling a twinkle in their eyes. This strange man she would soon work alongside had oddly calmed her. She was hoping to speak with him in once this was all done. Her hopes had erased when afterwards, she was shaking hands with her new colleagues and saw the mysterious man walk off. _Some other time_, she hoped.

She met a small group of nice people whom she would form long term friendships in the coming years. They also happened to be the team she was assigned to. The first person to greet her, Dr. Poe Dameron, another cardiologist, was a very charming man. He introduced her to the team's head nurses, a very funny Finn Storm, a wise beyond her years Kaydel Connix, and a cheery Rose Tico. Rey felt that she would fit in with their circle just fine. As soon as they broke into their morning cycles, Poe walked Rey toward her workplace, the row of offices lined along the walls of the fourth floor. Rey saw that her office was the second room from the corner, next to a 'B. Solo'. She had heard that surname before but couldn't put her finger on it. Poe informed her that her neighbor was the best guy on the floor and if she ever needed anything to ask him. With that, he waved goodbye and rushed down the hall towards the elevators to make his first appointment. Rey was curious to know who this guy was. Poe mentioned that he was the other doctor on their team so she should probably introduce herself. That being said, she rapped on his door a couple times. She waited tentatively before hearing an "it's open" come from the other side of the door. She opened it and was surprised at who this _B. Solo_ was. It was the dark-haired stranger. Suddenly, the nerves that he helped calm her that morning had returned and this time it was because they were now alone.

Rey didn't have much experience with the opposite sex, let alone a social life. She spent most of her youth in foster care learning how to take care of herself before anything else. In college she had dated a classmate for two years only to find out he was merely with her to help further his grades. The only other experience in dating was when her mentor Dr. Holdo attempted to set her up with a man she knew from a family friend, a successful businessman, but he was more interested in himself than in her. She was never the one to seek out partners because no one had caught her eye. Until she met him. This was the first time Rey felt an ache in her gut for a man and desperately hoped he had reciprocated her intentions.

"Hi, I didn't get to meet you this morning at the meeting. Just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Rey." She figured that was a good reason to talk to him.

She continued to be bold and offered her hand to him. A nervous sweat was forming at the crease of her forehead. It took him a minute to register that she was there. Rey was worried that she had interrupted him in an important assignment and immediately regretted her decision to knock on his door. She feared she was starting off on a bad note with the one person at this hospital that she wanted to be on good terms. She was relieved when he finally rose from his seat and walked over to her. This was the closest proximity she had been to him, startled at his massive form up close. He stood about a half a foot taller than her. He had strong broad shoulders and his lab coat didn't hide what seemed to be a tone, muscular form, to Rey's delight.

He introduced himself as Ben and shook her hand. His palm connected with hers and unexpectedly a flash of energy spread down her body, almost making her buckle her knees from his touch. He apologized for being busy that morning and had mentioned that she was fitting well at their hospital as she was surrounded by many of his colleagues. He had a light tone in his voice saying that last part. Rey swore he was maybe trying to flirt with her.

She made a light comment about not being some kind of rock star, trying to be coy about it as well.

"Are you settling in nicely?" he asked her.

While she was a bit homesick, she had to admit New York City was as great as all the stories she's heard about the place. Meeting Ben definitely helped her opinion of her new home. She claimed to be most excited for the numerous social activities in New York and he made a fun comment about the city's nick name.

Maybe she was reading his signals wrong, or maybe he really was flirting. She took the risk and decided to test the waters.

"What I'd really like to do is see a play. Know of any good ones out right now?"

He had fidgeted in his place leaning against his desk, seemingly adamant to answer.

"Ah… I'm the wrong person to ask. I don't get out much," he confessed.

One look at a creeping blush forming around his ears and neck had Rey melting inside. This was her chance.

"Well we should fix that sometime," she spoke in the most alluring voice.

Unfortunately for her, he didn't seem to take the bait; or maybe he just wasn't interested. The latter thought seemed to be the answer as he stood up and tried to shoo her from his quarters. Feigning hurt, she said her goodbye and shut his door behind. She shook her head and laughed to herself, feeling foolish for even thinking she could be flirty, let alone score a date with what had to be the most handsome man she had ever met. She decided to let that thought go as she didn't think a guy like Ben Solo would be interested in a nobody like Rey Tano.

The rest of the morning panned out well and Rey had momentarily forgotten about her embarrassing interaction with her office mate. Poe had invited her to have lunch along with Finn, Kaydel and Rose to which Rey gladly accepted. The food in the cafeteria was surprisingly good, and the conversation she had with her new colleagues eased her settling. She learned about Finn's fascination with improv in his spare time, Kaydel's impressive resume of speaking six languages, Rose's love of dance – which explained her high energy – and Poe's reputation as the resident lady's man, though he admitted to only have eyes for Zorii Bliss in the ophthalmology department. Rey shared about her life in London, enjoying breaking the assumptions that Finn had about 'Brits' while poking fun about the funny American slang she learned from grad school. Kaydel, Finn and Rose needed to make rounds right after lunch, so Poe walked with Rey back to the fourth floor towards their offices. She was enjoying her day, finally feeling comfortable in her new position.

Suddenly, a wave of anxiousness returned when she and Poe crossed paths with Ben in the hallway. She decided to try and forget their awkward first meeting and try to salvage a decent professional relationship with him. She asked why he didn't join them for lunch as she remembered Poe mentioning that he and Ben were best friends. Unsurprisingly, he informed her that he was busy, and Poe joked about him being a workaholic. When Poe excused himself to attend to his patients, Rey was left alone with Ben for the second time that day. She tried to make a peace offering with Ben by suggesting grabbing him a snack since he missed lunch, but once again he rejected her advances claiming he had his meal covered for the day. She decided to let go of the notion to make any more of a relationship with him other than a professional one and proceeded to continue with her day. However, there was a slight problem.

"Um… Ben?"

"Y-yes?" he asked her nervously. It caught her attention a bit, sparking a flicker of hope.

"That's my office," she pointed at her door. She sent him a light-hearted smile.

He had seemed embarrassed, trying to salvage the awkward air by pointing out that they were office neighbors. She couldn't help but release a small laugh as she agreed with him stating that their last names were arranged in order. Her heart was pulling at her strings, while her mind was fighting to be the stronger voice of reason. She needed to brush aside her tiny feelings for this man and focus on her work, but her heart was being very stubborn. When he stepped aside and kindly opened the door for her – to which Rey nearly swooned – she tried once more to be coy.

"Don't be a stranger now."

The bold invitation, she hoped, would put the ball in Ben's court. This was her last attempt, hoping he'd reciprocate interest, otherwise continue to dedicate herself to her new position.

When she finished her first official day on the job, Rey hurried to her office to finish filling out the mandatory paperwork that needed to be turned in to the HR department the following morning. Finally, she was on her last document, scanning and signing her name for the umpteenth time then clicking her pen shut. She glanced at the clock; it was nearly 8 PM. Surely Rey didn't expect to be at work so late. Especially on her first day. She organized her documents and placed them in a manila folder. She figured she could slip it under the door as to not forget to turn it in the next morning, so she made her way out of her office. Opening her door and stepping outside, she noticed Ben's light on through the frosted glass windowpane on his side of the wall. _Was he still at the office? _Or maybe he accidentally left his desk lamp on.

Figuring she had nothing to lose, she knocked on her neighbor's door and awaited a response. Moments later Ben emerged from his room and was just as surprised to see Rey still at the hospital.

"Rey?" he was stunned.

"Wow I guess Poe may be onto something with you being a cyborg," she kidded. "What on earth are you still doing here?"

Ben chuckled at that. That damn Poe, if he wasn't best friends with the man he'd kick his ass for spreading that rumor.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

~.~.~.~

Ben was surprised to learn that there was someone else on the fourth floor. The cardiology department closed at 5 PM and most doctors went home an hour later. Most days he'd be the last one to leave the floor, waving goodbye to the Noc shift employees and those who worked at the ER on the first floor across from the employee parking lot. Rey explained that she was filling out the mountain of paperwork that HR needed her to finish by the morning and was about to drop it off before she left. Ben then informed her that HR was on another floor and their ID badges were only accessible for their floor and the main lobby.

"How late do you usually stay here?" she asked him.

"Sometimes I stay until the morning," he confessed. "It's why I invested in a futon." He pointed at the small couch at the corner of his office.

"Ah," Rey acknowledged. "Well, I guess I'll leave you to it."

Ben watched as Rey turned back to her office and place her folder on her desk, deciding to hand it over first thing the next morning. He tried and failed all day to talk to his new colleague and lost all hope in thinking she'd be interested in possibly enjoying a meal with him. Deciding that they wouldn't be anything more than colleagues, he at least wanted to establish good rapport and comradery with her. So, he stood at her door and leaned in, steadying his arms on the metal frame to set a self-proclaimed boundary.

"Heading out now?"

Rey turned to him after placing the envelope on her desk.

"Probably should. It's getting late and I don't want to get lost on my way home. I need to figure out what to eat for dinner."

This was his chance. He had to take it.

"I just ordered a pizza. Going to be here for just another hour. If you're in no rush, would you care to join me?"

Rey fought every nerve in her not to lose her cool.

"I-I mean, if it's not a bother to you."

"Of course not! I haven't shared a meal with anyone in forever. Last time I had lunch with Poe was probably Halloween of last year."

"Well I'm honored then," she smiled.

Ben invited her to his office since his was more furnished than hers. While they waited for their food to arrive, they settled into a delightful conversation, getting to know one another. Ben learned about what it was like living in London from Rey and she learned about his family background. That was why his name sounded so familiar! Ben feared that she would treat him differently, but she surprised him by praising how he still made a name for himself despite his family's resources. This made it very hard for him to deny the harboring feelings for her that he was trying to set aside.

At the end of the night, Ben offered to share a cab with Rey as he didn't want her to go home alone on her first day in a new city. There was a moment that would have been Ben's last chance at crossing the line to a more intimate path. He held the cab and walked her up to the door to her building's lobby.

"Thanks for dinner, and for walking me to my door," she said gratefully.

"You're very welcome, Rey," he smiled. "I hope we all made a good impression on you today. Resistance New York is a great place to work."

She wanted to tell him that he alone was the reason she loved her first day, but she settled for a more subtle reply. "I think I'm going to like it here."

A moment of lingering silence spread between them.

Ben wasn't sure what was happening, and he was fighting ever fiber in his body not to overstep any boundary. She was way out of his league and he knew better than to think anything would come of this.

Rey was silently pleading for Ben to make a move. Any move. Hell, if he got on one knee and proposed she probably would have said yes! But even with a flutter of her eyelashes towards his deep brown eyes, he merely glossed over her last signal and proceeded to cement the fact that they would be nothing more than colleagues. Clearly this wouldn't amount to anything more than a friendship at best.

And that's exactly what happened.

~.~.~.~

Rey immediately found a place in her circle of friends with her team. Since that day, they had seen a bit more of Ben during breaks, but he still struggled to find time to have lunch with everyone on the same schedule. Though it was still progress for him to even say hello more often in the break room. This was all thanks to Rey. Slowly, she had made her way into his life, being a new constant in his routine. He would arrive at the hospital earlier than most doctors with enough time before his shift to make coffee and settle at his desk before his first day's appointments. Since meeting Rey, he learned how she liked to take her coffee and started brewing two cups, leaving the little surprise at her desk every morning before she arrived. Most days, Rey opted to spend her lunch hour with Ben, though it was merely her sitting at his futon and eating while he drank a shake or indulged in whatever snacks she brought him. Rey had furnished her office with a few comfortable chairs and a media cabinet, though she lacked the comfy futon like Ben's. He had the corner office thus his space was a bit larger than hers. She started taking naps on his futon during her breaks, not that he complained about it. In the evenings when Rey had to stay late, Ben always offered to ride home with her ensuring she got home safe.

Not many people noticed a growing friendship between the two doctors – except for Poe. There had been times when Poe instigated a brewing relationship, to which Ben dismissed, claiming that they were merely colleagues and office neighbors. Poe's insistency continued until one day a fellow doctor from the pathology department asked Rey out. It hurt Ben, but he played it off as nothing to himself and to Poe. He would never admit to anyone that he was crushing on Rey.

Rey quickly settled into her new life in New York and at the hospital. She had made friends with Poe, Kaydel, Finn and Rose, and had a very close bond with Ben. While she loved her career as a cardiologist and meeting with her patients, she couldn't deny that her favorite thing about working there was because of her office neighbor. Though they became comfortable with one another, it was hard for Rey to decipher if she and Ben would ever have a chance to go on an official date. One day a fellow doctor from a different department had asked her out to drinks, but before answering, she had talked to Ben about it. When he didn't show any signs of hesitance, she swallowed her pride and stopped the notion of ever thinking he'd see her in that light. So, she agreed to drinks with the other man and thus began a short-lived relationship with him.

It had been four years since Rey first started her new position at Resistance Hospital Group New York. While she became a positive addition to his life, nothing else seemed to be good as the following years treated Ben to tragedy and despair.

For starters, his father had grown ill later in the same year he met Rey and just a few short months later, he passed away. Poe, Finn, Rose, Kaydel and especially Rey sent him their support and became his bedrock for strength.

Rey's relationship with another colleague lasted a mere six months before she decided to call it off. She admitted to not really feel like their relationship was headed anywhere. Since then Rey focused on her work, no other distractions keeping her at bay. Unfortunately, those six months were a very low time in Ben's life as he finally admitted to himself that he was in fact head over heels for a woman who at that time was promised to another man. Even when Rey asked him before she went out with another man, Ben brushed his emotions aside and let Rey believe he was unaffected by it. This was the biggest mistake he's ever made, and he had to live with it for the years to come.

Ben successfully helped his uncle Luke finish his research paper on a new drug Luke had tested and were ready to be published in the Scientific Journal. Unfortunately, a freak lab accident cost Luke his life and the posthumous release of his uncle's work fell into Ben's hands as he spent the next several months accepting awards and condolences for his family, something he surely didn't want any attention from.

Tragedy struck once again for Ben when his mother, a retired senator, had a traumatic brain injury and suddenly passed, also close to the holiday season. That was barely 3 months ago, and it left Ben more broken than he ever thought. No amount of nights spent crying took the pain away from losing his mother, his last living parent. Poe had been a strong presence for him and Rey a comforting force. She never left his side when his mother passed always being there when he needed to break down, spending nights on his couch watching over him as he cried himself to sleep. Rey met Ben's mother Leia a handful of times and both women had grown fond of one another. At times she even teased Ben and Rey to be a couple, to which they always shyly brushed off and assured the older lady of their platonic relationship. While she was sad to have lost someone she knew that was so kind and took her in like her own, Rey was more devastated that Ben, someone she probably cared most in this world for was broken and she didn't know what else she could do to help him heal.

Ben returned from his bereavement in mid-February. It took some adjustment for his colleagues to find the right balance of sending their condolences and helping him get back into routine at the hospital. Slowly but surely things went back to normal.

The date was February 29, 2020. Another leap day, another leap year. Ben worked diligently at his office, busying himself with paperwork. He was a bit hesitant to visit his family at the park today, as it would be the first leap year he would go alone, thought he didn't want to think about anything at the moment. He wanted to focus on what he did best. So, he buried himself in his work.

It was a bit difficult that day because their department wanted to throw an impromptu celebration of the rare once-in-four-years date after their shifts, and if it weren't already obvious Ben wasn't much for celebrating. That late afternoon, while everyone was enjoying food and good company in the cafeteria, Ben was, to no one's surprise, cooped up in his office. He was focused on his work that everything around him may as well have been in oblivion. That was until a noise brought him back to his surroundings.

"Knock, knock."

Ben looked up at his slightly ajar door to see Poe step in.

"Ben, you've been working all day! Just come out for five minutes and grab a slice of pizza or something."

"Poe, you know I have work to do. And I got to stop by Takodana today."

"Right," Poe remembered the date and nodded. "Well you shouldn't go alone this year. You know on the count of… your mom…"

Ben paused from typing on his keyboard to think for a moment. Though he dismissed whatever he was thinking and went back to his report.

"I'll be fine, Poe."

"I can go with you, let's blow off this party!"

"No, it's fine really."

"I'm sure Rey would accompany you if you asked her."

It was a random statement, but Poe knew it would get Ben to take his eyes off his computer screen and actually talk to him.

"Why would I ask her to accompany me to a cemetery?"

To Poe's delight, Ben had stopped what he was doing and leaned back in his chair to continue their conversation.

"Because she's been glued to you since December!" he exclaimed.

Normally Poe and Ben would never talk about such personal topics at work but seeing as everyone they knew was a floor below them and the fourth floor was pretty much a ghost town, Poe spoke freely.

"So?"

"Come on, man. You still don't see it?"

"See what?"

"Augh, you're impossible. Ben, Rey has a thing for you. Probably has for a while, but it's so obvious now."

Ben rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"You're just saying that to try to make me feel better."

"I'm not! It's true!" he shouted.

"And? So what? It's not like I'm going to do anything about it."

"Oh really?" Poe challenged him, stepping inside and lounging on a chair in front of Ben. "Because I think you should. You don't want to miss your shot again."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ben dismissed that last comment.

"Oh Puh-lease!" Poe croaked. "Need I remind you that a week after Rey first got here you and I had drinks together – which was the biggest surprise since we hadn't hung out together for a while – and you got so drunk you pretty much confessed your love for her!" he exclaimed loudly. "And when she dated that tool Snap from pathology you got drunk at my apartment and practically cried about her."

"Well that was then, this is now. We're just friends, Poe."

"You two seem awfully close for just friends."

"You and I are close."

"You know what I mean!"

"No, I don't because there's nothing going on between me and Rey," Ben barked. "We're _just friends_!"

"I call bullshit!" Poe waved a finger purposefully.

"I'm not in love with her Poe! Maybe I was at first, but I realized we were better friends."

"So, you _did_ love her!"

"Fine _like_. Whatever. You know what I mean," he griped.

"Dude, just admit it- "

"It doesn't matter if I liked her or loved her or whatever. That was then, this is now. There's nothing going on so just drop it!"

"So, you're telling me that you don't have any romantic feelings for her anymore?" Poe leaned forward and rested an elbow on the desk, looking at Ben square in the eyes.

Ben fought to keep eye contact with Poe. He couldn't find any words. Though not saying anything said it all and Poe understood. His best friend sighed, giving up on the notion to help his friend out. He stood back up and walked towards the door. Before shutting it for him, he turned to his friend.

"Look Ben, you're like a brother to me. I know how much Rey meant to you, and I sure as hell know she still means that much. You used to tell me your grandma Padme would say that February 29th was a special day. You met Rey four years ago today and your whole world lit up. Are you going to wait another four years to tell her how you feel? Because by then it might be too late."

Leaving him to his thoughts, Poe shut the door.

On the other side of the door however, the worst possible scenario happened.

Standing still under her open doorframe, Rey was visibly shocked.

"Shit…" Poe muttered.

He and Rey exchanged glances.

Before he could make things any worse, or risk Ben opening his door to find them outside, Poe shoved Rey inside her office, following suit and proceeded to shut her door.

"God Rey, please tell me you didn't hear anything," he begged.

Yet his thoughts were right, she had heard it all.

Earlier, Rey was enjoying a nice time with her colleagues at the party in the cafeteria. She had successfully beat Finn in a flip cup contest, celebrating joyously from friendly camaraderie. Her shift had ended when Rose and Kaydel practically dragged Rey to make a brief appearance before taking off for the night. While she would love to enjoy a good soiree, Rey had been as of late focused on helping Ben grieve from his mother's recent passing. In the first year of meeting him, Rey had decided to let the thought of she and Ben dating go as he clearly didn't see her as a potential partner. That didn't mean she would stop caring for him. In fact, she became closer to him, and a wonderful friendship blossomed. Unfortunately for her, when she tried dating another person for half a year to forget about him, she had realized there was no one else she wanted to be with except Ben. So, she terminated her relationship and decided she'd rather be his friend and a part of his life than not be anything at all.

After her game with Finn, Rey bid farewell to a reluctant Kaydel and Rose, stating she had to get going. She said goodbye and asked Finn where Poe went off to as the man had a little bit to drink that evening, though Finn assured he was probably in the restroom. She headed back to her office to prepare to gather her things, but first stop by Ben's office to see if he needed anything. She was walking down the hall and had decided to peak her head inside Ben's open door first when she heard her office phone ring. Deciding that she was still technically on work grounds, she opted to take her call first and walked into her personal space. The call turned out to be an automated message that Rey needed confirmation to refill a patient's prescription. When she hung up, she happily sighed, still riding a high from the evening's earlier festivities. The only thing that would make her evening better was to spend it with Ben, her favorite person at the office and frankly her life. She stood up from her desk chair when she heard a familiar voice coming from the other side of her and Ben's shared wall. It was Poe's voice. Delighted by the coincidence that she wanted to say goodbye to him as well, she started towards her door. Her trek had hindered suddenly just before she crossed her threshold when she heard her name spoken from Poe's mouth.

"_**Ben, Rey has a thing for you. Probably has for a while, but it's so obvious now."**_

"_**You're just saying that to try to make me feel better."**_

To make him feel better?_ Why would Ben say that?_ More importantly, Rey thought, _how did Poe know that she had a thing for Ben?!_

Her thoughts were jumbling until she refocused on an extremely vocal Poe.

"_**Oh Puh-lease! Need I remind you that a week after Rey first got here you and I had drinks together – which was the biggest surprise since we hadn't hung out together for a while – and you got so drunk you pretty much confessed your love for her! And when she dated that tool Snap from pathology you got drunk at my apartment and practically cried about her."**_

Rey couldn't believe what she had just heard. _Was Poe telling the truth? What did all this mean?! _Quickly, Rey shoved those questions aside to try to listen some more. Normally she wasn't one to eavesdrop, but since she was the topic of conversation, she couldn't help but stay in her place and listen. She caught bits and pieces of the latter half of the conversation because the more she was learning, the harder it was to concentrate as the flame she had chosen to dim all those years ago on Ben was starting to ignite once more and she didn't know what to do about it.

"…_**We're just friends!"**_

"_**I call bullshit!"**_

"_**I'm not in love with her Poe! Maybe I was at first…"**_

"_**So, you did love her!"**_

"_**It doesn't matter…"**_

"_**So, you're telling me that you don't have any romantic feelings for her anymore?"**_

At the same time Rey's mind stopped screaming at her, a pause had settled in their conversation as well. Rey had to have been hallucinating. She couldn't have heard all that was said. She just couldn't. All the chances to get with Ben, he never showed any signs of even being remotely interested. _This was insane_, she thought. _Poe must have just been teas_-

"_**Look Ben, you're like a brother to me. I know how much Rey meant to you, and I sure as hell know she still means that much. You used to tell me your grandma Padme would say that February 29**__**th**__** was a special day. You met Rey four years ago today and your whole world lit up. Are you going to wait another four years to tell her how you feel? Because by then it might be too late."**_

Before she could even comprehend what Poe had just said, she had gone into shock, only to be shaken back by a worried Poe and was rushed to hide in her office. Now, standing in front of her he spoke in hushed worried tones.

It took a minute for her to form a single thought. She didn't even know where to begin.

"W-why?" she uttered. "Why didn't he tell me?"

Poe cursed to himself under his breath before answering her.

"You know Ben, Rey. He's stubborn. He doesn't exactly exude confidence and he's very introverted."

He waited anxiously for her reaction.

"Poe," she shot him a very serious expression. "Is it true? Is what you said true?"

Poe was at a crossroads. As much as he wanted Rey to know about Ben's feelings, he wanted his best friend to be the one to tell her, not him!

"I don't think it's my place to talk about what you just heard."

She was about to retort when they were both interrupted by a sudden door being shut and keys clicking to lock. They heard footsteps hurry off. They knew it was Ben who left.

Immediately she stood up.

"I need to talk to him."

"Maybe you should give him space."

"Is he headed home?"

"Rey, it's not a good time."

'Yes, it is. We have to talk."

"I don't know, maybe you should-"

"_Poe_!" she said forcefully.

This time he shut up.

"_I need to talk to Ben_," she said slowly.

Poe knew better than to argue with her. While he had always known that his friend was wrestling with his emotions, he realized just now that clearly Rey was in the same predicament. It was already a messy situation. Why further draw it out?

He sighed and replied.

"He's headed to Takodana Memorial."

~.~.~.~

Ben stood at the foot of his grandparents' plots. Beside them were his mother's and father's. On the other side was his uncle. All of his family's bloodline that he's ever known were in those plots in front of him. He was the last of the Skywalkers. In that moment he had never felt more alone in his life.

"Hey grandma," he knelt in front of the one he grew closest to growing up. "It's leap day, tell grandpa I say happy anniversary."

Ben carefully placed the flowers he picked up on his way there in the holder in front of her epitaph. He let a peaceful silence pass before retreating from placing the flowers back down to his kneeling position.

"I don't know what to do grandma... Is what you said all those years to me really true about today?" he sighed helplessly.

He tugged at the grass in front of him and thought about his life the past four years.

"I messed up. I really did. I met a girl. The sweetest girl – Rey – at work. You would've loved her. It was on the last leap day. Honestly grandma, from all the stories you'd tell me about today, I always thought you were just saying those things because it was only special to you because you and grandpa made it special. But… when I saw Rey that day, one look at her and I swear I met my soulmate. You know, like when you told me the first time you met grandpa."

Ben remembered everything his grandmother Padme had told him about how special her relationship with Anakin had been. It was a love story for the ages.

"But I messed up. I let her go…"

Even though he knew his grandmother wasn't there to scold him, he still felt ashamed.

"I became her friend. Practically best friends like me and Poe. Then she got with another man. Because why shouldn't she be with someone who was brave enough to tell her how he felt."

The memory of living the most heartbreaking six months of his life (aside from when his mother past) seeing Rey with another man tugged at his chest.

"It's funny, I'm a doctor that helps people mend the problems in their hearts, but I can't even fix my own."

He sadly chuckled at that thought.

"I got into a spat with Poe today," he shared. "I mean, he's just looking out for me, but he doesn't understand that Rey's not interested in me."

He hung his head low as he still wasn't sure what to think of Poe's words.

"I don't know what to do, honestly. It's getting harder and harder every day to see Rey's face without telling her how I really feel…"

"_Then just tell me_," an all too familiar voice surprised him.

Ben didn't dare to move. He looked at his grandma's tombstone, hoping by some miracle she'd speak to him and offer guidance. But she didn't. He had to face the music.

He slowly got up and dusted his hands over his slacks. Then he turned to face her. The sight sent a sharp pang in his chest. Rey was standing across from him, dried tear stains on her cheeks, a fresh set forming around her puffy red eyes. _Had she been crying? Had she heard the conversation?_ All he knew in his gut was that those tears were most likely his doing.

"Rey, I…" but he didn't have any words to follow.

"Just talk to me Ben," Rey practically demanded. "_Please_."

Her voice was so desperate, so full of pain.

"I-I… I can't," he felt ashamed.

His best chance to finally express himself and pour his heart out to this woman who had taken over his life, and even he failed at that moment.

"You're an arse, Ben Solo."

She wiped the new tears that escaped her eyes and hurriedly disappeared in the opposite direction.

Takodana Memorial was a quaint area situated conveniently beside a small park. Rey made it across the grass to a bench a few minutes after leaving Ben's sight. She couldn't take it anymore. She let her tears fall. She let her walls crumble. She sobbed until the world around her went quiet, went numb, the hiccups in her throat the only thing she could hear.

"Rey."

She unburied her face from the sleeves of her coat and looked up at a teary-eyed Ben. She wouldn't allow him to get off easy. She wouldn't allow him to hurt her any more than he had been for the past four years. She scoffed at his appearance and started to get up to run from him again when he pleaded, gripping her wrist to stop her.

"Rey, please-"

She slapped him across the face. He deserved that.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you felt something? Why?!" she cried.

"Because… I was scared. I didn't want to get hurt," he mumbled.

"So you hurt me instead?" she spat.

"No, I never wanted to hurt you."

"You're not scared, Ben. You're a coward!" she growled. "Let me go!"

"No, I won't let you go, I can't!" He yanked her arm and she stumbled into his chest. Ben fought to keep her in a strong embrace so she wouldn't let go.

Rey tried to beat on his chest to have him release her, but her first hit had weakened her, and instead accepted his embrace and sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry, Rey. You're right, I'm a coward. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and I didn't know if you felt the same. I spared myself the pain and never told you. Please, you have to believe me."

Rey's sobs died down enough for her to hear his confession, she pulled herself back far enough to look up at him. He still refused to let her go.

"Ben, how could you not see that I had feelings for you? I gave you so many chances and you rejected them every time. I thought you didn't like me back."

"No, no, no," he shook his head furiously. Frustration was evident in his voice. He released her from their embrace to bring his hands down to take her soft trembling ones in his. "God Rey I practically fell in love with you the moment I saw you. When I took you home the first night, I wanted to marry you for Christ's sake!"

Her heart ached, unsure if it were for happiness or sorrow.

"Then why didn't you ever tell me?"

Ben sighed, he felt defeated. This was not how he thought this night would go. Hell, never in a million years did he think this was how he would ever tell Rey how he felt.

"Anyone I ever loved is resting in that cemetery. They all left me. And now that I'm truly alone… I'm afraid… I do have feelings for you, more than anyone could have for a person. But I'm afraid that you'll leave me just like everyone else. I can't even fathom that kind of pain, Rey. _I love you.._."

"You love me?" she spoke softly.

"I do," he sadly smiled. He gently touched foreheads with her. "I'm sorry I took so long to tell you."

A crooked smile formed on her lips. She let go of the heavy breath she had been holding practically since she overheard him and Poe at the office. His words, the ones she longed to hear for so long, finally escaped from his lips.

"I don't expect you to return the feeling, but if I haven't fucked it up that bad, I at least want to try," he said boldly.

She let go of their connection and tilted her head to meet his gaze.

"Ben, I'm so in love with you it hurts."

"You are?" he blinked several times. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"From the moment we met," she gently smiled at him with tears in her eyes, assuring that she had felt the same energy that fateful day.

She loved him back. That was all he needed to hear. Nothing could have made this moment any better. He took that statement back seconds later as she crashed her lips to his, melding their faces together, feeling a sense of passion, of fire, of _love_.

_Finally_, Ben thought to himself_, _finally he had understood why his grandmother thought so highly of this day and the magic it brought_ – February 29__th_.

~.~.~.~

The streetlights buzzed to life as the night sky had painted itself a bluish-black hue. Ben was walking down the busy streets in the city that never sleeps with the most amazing woman linked to his arm. After they shared a tearful confession at the park, he and Rey declared their love for one another and alas became a couple. Riding this blissful high, they walked several blocks to Midtown and roamed the streets together. Ben guided her to a place just off 7th Avenue and stopped at the building's entrance.

"What's up?" Rey wondered why they halted.

"If I do recall four years ago, we made a date for a night at the theater," he grinned.

Indeed, they did. That day she remembered vividly. She suggested they see a play together and true to his word, he had brought her to see one. How she ever got lucky to be loved by a man like Ben Solo was a question that needed no explanation. Rey Tano was finally happy. She finally felt wanted.

"Well, we're only four years late, but I'm still excited," she beamed.

"Better late than never," he matched her expression, leaning closer to her. He kissed his girlfriend – _yes, girlfriend!_ – softly on the lips.

When they pulled apart, she shot him a mischievous expression.

"Just don't wait another four years to ask me to marry you okay?" she winked.

"Duly noted," he chuckled, kissing his girlfriend one more time before they happily strolled inside to go on their first date.

~.~.~.~

Four years later, February 29, 2024 had arrived and not much in Ben's life had changed. He and Rey were stronger than ever. They were still colleagues and office neighbors on the fourth floor at the Resistance Group Hospital in New York. Rey practically turned Ben's office into her second home, spending her lunch hours and breaks lounging on his futon. Ben tried to take more lunch breaks instead of drinking power smoothies as a promise to Rey to spend more social time together at work. Rey had taken over Poe's role and covered the part of eating for two of them. In fact, these days she was eating for three. Her round belly grew more and more each day and soon she and Ben would become loving parents to two beautiful twin boys. That was one of the biggest changes since the last leap year. The one that Ben deemed the most special day of his life as he finally had everything he's ever wanted. He had Rey.

Oh, and just outside his door a step to his right where Rey's door sat, a new nameplate had replaced her old one a year prior. The office of '_B. Solo_' was now neighbors with the office of '_R. Solo_.'

_The End._

* * *

A/N:I meant to post this literally on 2/29, but had complications signing up for a new account that it took me several days to finally get an account activated.

First Star Wars fic. Used to be a contributor in FF for another fandom, but have since retired. Came back (new account) because I felt like writing about Reylo. Yes, I ship them. Most, if not all, of what I'll share on this account will revolve around them. I'm a freelance dialogue editor and sometimes I get bursts of energy with a thought in my mind inspired by a line in a tv show, book or movie and form a fun story out of it. Blame it on the day job ;) While the things I share here will be plainly for fun, I still hope you enjoy it.

Fair warning, I'm better at dialogue than description, but I play out a story from start to finish. I prefer writing modern AU's with them almost always OOC. If that's not your style, well I can't please everyone. As always, thank you for reading!

_-ThoughtsInMyMind_


End file.
